1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments described herein relate to a method of fabricating an organic light-emitting display and an organic light-emitting display fabricated by the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting devices are self-emitting devices that have a wide viewing angle, good contrast, and a rapid response time. Light-emitting devices are classified into inorganic light-emitting devices, which include an emitting layer formed of an inorganic compound, and organic light-emitting devices (OLED) which include an emitting layer formed of an organic compound. OLEDs exhibit better luminance, driving voltage and response speed characteristics and can produce polychromatic light, compared to inorganic light-emitting devices. Due to these advantages, extensive research into OLEDs has been conducted.
Generally, OLEDs have a stacked structure of an anode/an organic light-emitting layer/a cathode. OLEDs may also have various structures such as anode/hole injection layer/hole transport layer/emitting layer/electron transport layer/electron injection layer/cathode or anode/hole injection layer/hole transport layer/emitting layer/hole blocking layer/electron transport layer/electron injection layer/cathode.